This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
It is common for firearms to use various rail systems to attach firearm accessories. Over the years, the various rail systems have included the Weaver rail, the Picatinny rail (also known as the tactical rail or MIL-STD-1913 rail), the KeyMod rail, and the M-LOK rail system. Each different system has had its benefits and its shortcomings, but has been used to mount accessories such as scopes, sights, vision devices, bayonets, grips, covers, stands, stops, etc. More recently, there has been an effort to standardize attachment systems with the more modern KeyMod rail system or M-LOK rail system. As firearm and firearm attachment manufacturers use these more modern systems, the means of attaching firearm accessories has been modified to accommodate.
While systems and methods for attaching firearm rail covers have proven useful for their intended purposes, a need for continuous improvement in the pertinent art remains.